


Inverted

by triste



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is afraid to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted

Title: Inverted  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing: Hollow Ichigo/Ichigo  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

White.

That was the first thing Ichigo saw when he woke up.

He blinked blearily as he took in his surroundings, and realised with a sudden jolt that he'd somehow managed to find himself in the inner world of his soul. He'd only ever been here two or three times previously, and it was still as strange now as it had been back then.

Ichigo wondered dazedly why he was here. Maybe he'd been called for more training?

Then he noticed something else.

"Oh, you're finally awake? It's about time."

Ichigo yelped in shock when he saw the darker version of himself. His mirror image stared back in amusement, but Ichigo couldn't see just what was so amusing. In fact, he was having difficulty keeping himself from panicking. The sight of his other self always made him feel uneasy, and Ichigo found himself tensing instinctively at the arm that had wound itself over his shoulders. He'd been leaning against his darker self in his sleep.

"Y...you! I mean me! I mean the other me! What the Hell do you want? Where's the old man?"

"He isn't here. I don't need his permission to meet with you, either, so don't bother calling for him."

Ichigo stared blankly at his mirror image, unused to seeing his own face so distorted. Apart from the outfit and the eyes, they were identical. No matter how many times he saw this guy, he'd never get used to him. Ichigo doubted he'd ever get used to this strange topsy-turvy world, either, and as usual whenever he'd been called there, he automatically reached out for the nearest available object to grab onto. It just so happened to be the robes that belonged to his other self.

"Don't be foolish," the dark one told him. "You're not going to fall. I'd never let my precious partner die."

His tone was mocking, but Ichigo knew his words were truthful. It was because of him that Ichigo had managed to survive and grow stronger. He was far from selfless, however. If anything ever happened to Ichigo, his darker half would be in trouble, too, and the one thing this other version of himself had made clear was that he didn't intend to disappear peacefully.

He'd never told Ichigo his name before. Ichigo doubted that he even knew it himself. It made his skin crawl to admit it, but this guy was as much a part of him as anything else he held familiar. Ichigo still didn't know who or what he was, but then he never tried to think too much about this strange world with its upside-down skyscrapers and the sky that seemed to change with his every mood.

The old man Zangetsu had told him once that it rained here whenever he was sad.

Right now, the sky was clear. There were a few clouds scattered overhead, but other than that, it was relatively calm. Then again, Ichigo wasn't exactly thrashing around in emotional turmoil. Other than being slightly confused, he felt fine, so long as he didn't turn his gaze away from the window that he and his other self were currently sitting on.

Unlike him, his darker half seemed perfectly unperturbed by his surroundings. He did live here most of the time, though, so Ichigo guessed that he must have grown used to it at some point or another.

He deliberately avoided looking at anything other than his double, mainly because he was afraid that he *would* fall, in spite of the dark one's words, but also because he still couldn't get over how utterly surreal it was to see himself looking so similar and yet so different.

The dark one wasn't afraid to fall, though. If anything, he seemed to be fairly bored. Not that Ichigo could blame him. What did he do while he was stuck in here alone with the old man? How did he entertain himself? The idea of his other self counting windows endlessly was amusing, but also disturbing. No wonder he kept struggling to break free and take control.

He seemed calm enough now to Ichigo, and Ichigo wondered suddenly if this guy was in tune with him the way the weather was. For some reason, he couldn't shake the image of his other self as a starving vulture, waiting patiently until he was far too weak to resist being taken over.

Ichigo shuddered. The dark one noticed.

"What's wrong?" he drawled lazily. "Still afraid to fall?"

Ichigo refused to be provoked. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

Ichigo found himself shuddering once again at the smile that crossed over the dark one's lips. He himself had never smiled like that before, and it was creepy to see such a twisted smirk tugging at his own face.

"What do I want?" Ichigo's other self frowned and appeared to be thinking it over. "I suppose my answer to that would be 'many things.' But I have questions of my own to ask. Why don't you like letting me out? I want to fight, you know. It's painful having to watch your fumbling attempts sometimes. You should let me take over so that I can show you how it's really done."

Ichigo snorted. "What, and have you slaughter my opponent? No thanks."

The dark one smiled again. "You're such a child. Anyone who's weak enough to lose deserves death. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ichigo glared at him. "I'll never kill anyone, *ever*, and I won't let you kill either, so don't start getting your hopes up."

"But you allow yourself to be killed. How many times have you nearly died now? Too many to count. You're weak, yes, but you're also young and inexperienced. Don't worry. I'll never let anyone harm this body. Not while it belongs to me."

"Actually, it belongs to *me*. You're just some crazy figment of my imagination."

"Is that what you really think?"

"How the Hell should I know? You've never told me who or *what* you are!"

The dark one patted his arm condescendingly. "Silly boy. I'm you, you're me, and someday, we'll be one. I'll look after you in the meantime, though. You're far too important to die."

"What did you mean when you said 'someday we'll be one'?"

"I thought the old man had told you already, but no matter. Eventually, your power will become mine. You'll still have your soul, of course, but your strength will belong to me." The dark one gave another skin-crawling smile. "I've also grown pretty attached to this body. I'll claim that, too, once the time is right."

Ichigo shoved him away with a snarl. "You won't be claiming anything!" he said angrily. "Besides, it's not even yours to take!"

"Oh no? I don't think you're in any position to argue here. Unless you intend to fight me with your bare hands, that is?"

That was when Ichigo finally realised. Before, the dark one had been sitting with an arm wound casually round his shoulders. Ichigo had neglected to notice the fact that his other arm had been cradling the Zangetsu sword.

Suddenly, he felt very vulnerable.

He watched as his other self caressed the hilt of the weapon, running his fingers slowly up and down its length. If he decided to attack, then Ichigo wouldn't have anything to defend himself with. Most likely, he would die... if he even *could* die in a place like this...

"Is that why you brought me here?" he asked shakily. "You said you wanted to take my powers. Are you going to kill me?"

"Not just yet. Besides, I told you already. It isn't time."

The dark one continued to toy with the sword, unwrapping it from its bandages as carefully as he might uncover a wounded limb.

He was so quick when he got to his feet that Ichigo never even saw him move. He sat as though he'd been frozen as his other self towered over him and lowered the tip of the blade to touch against the base of his throat.

Ichigo could hear his pulse thudding loudly in his ears. He watched the mirror image of his face twist itself up in a demented grin as the sword inched further down, gasped when it finally cut into his skin.

The dark one had only nicked him, but it still stung. Ichigo wasn't focusing on the pain, however. He couldn't take his eyes away from the Zangetsu sword. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd held that weapon in his own hands, but to have it actually pointed at him like this was something different altogether.

As before when he'd fought against his other self, Ichigo found himself feeling overwhelmed by the sheer power that the sword seemed to radiate. Its spiritual energy alone was crushing, and Ichigo wondered vaguely if that was the reason for his paralysis.

He didn't have much time to contemplate the matter, though, because the dark one had lowered his sword again. He continued to keep his grip on it as he dropped to his knees in front of Ichigo, but before Ichigo could even open his mouth to speak, the dark one had fisted his free hand into the collar of Ichigo's robe, dragging it down and exposing part of his chest.

Once again, Ichigo found himself startled by the dark one's speed as he lowered his head and lapped at the thin trail of blood that had trickled down over his skin. Ichigo shivered violently.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" he cried.

"Tasting you," the dark one said blandly. "Now shut up and let your partner have his way for once."

Ichigo wondered if he'd managed to go insane without even realising it. Somehow, he'd ended up inside this bizarre inner world with someone who was essentially himself, only... not, and while he was still trying to figure out up from down, his creepy other self was focused on slicing him up and then licking his blood.

Ichigo couldn't help himself. He started to laugh.

The dark one glanced up at him with a mildly interested expression. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Everything," Ichigo replied, still snickering. "This is crazy. I'm crazy. *You're* crazy. If I'm not dreaming this, then I must have cracked up altogether."

The dark one continued to stare. "You don't think this is real? This place? Me? You?"

Ichigo sobered suddenly. "Of course I'm real! What kind of question is *that*?"

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm... me..."

Now the dark one began looking amused. "If you're you, then who, or what, am I?"

"You're scary," Ichigo told him fervently. "That's what *you* are."

The dark one laughed. "It's good enough, I suppose."

And then he swooped in for a kiss.

Once again, Ichigo found himself being reminded of a vulture as warm, moist lips pressed against his own. Strange. He'd expected them to be cold and dry.

He could taste his own blood on the other's tongue, dark and coppery, like an old forgotten coin. He felt strangely detached from the experience, and predictably, his other self picked up on it.

"You're no fun," he said, frowning in mock-disappointment.

Ichigo didn't answer. He was too busy staring into those oppressive eyes. No one human should have eyes like that, not in Ichigo's opinion.

"Aren't you going to entertain me? Why don't you struggle and shout?"

Ichigo couldn't do either. He couldn't even look away. It felt like he was nothing more than prey, entranced by the hypnotic gaze of its predator, and suddenly, his other self wasn't a vulture anymore. He was a snake, ready to strike at any given moment.

The dark one sighed.

"Must I do *everything* for you, partner? You could at least give me the pleasure of seeing a reaction. Or do I have to force one from you?"

Ichigo barely even heard him. His mind felt muggy, and he noticed dimly out the corner of his eye that the sky above was growing cloudy and overcast. He wondered if it would start to rain.

He quickly snapped back to himself when he felt sharp teeth digging into his neck, causing him to cry out in shock. For a second, he thought the dark one intended to tear out his throat, but apparently, his other self had meant what he'd said about keeping him alive.

Ichigo could hear the distant rumble of thunder, but he couldn't see any flashes of lightning. Did this world even have lightning? Surely it must.

The dark one leaned up a little so that he could speak directly into Ichigo's ear. "It's only the sky," he murmured. "Why do you find it so fascinating?"

"Because it's my sky," Ichigo replied absently.

"That's right. You probably heard from Zangetsu old man that the weather is in tune with your moods. It isn't often that you're happy. I can't even remember the last time I saw sunshine in this place."

"You know when I'm happy?"

"I know when you're not. But then I know pretty much everything about you."

"That's not fair. I don't know anything about *you*."

"All you have to know is that you need me. You'll find out someday just how much."

The sky was growing heavier. Ichigo continued to stare at it.

"There's no lightning in here," he said softly.

"No, not yet," the dark one replied. "You're uncertain and confused. That's why you can hear the thunder. There won't be any lightning until you get frightened or angry and lash out."

Ichigo didn't resist as the dark one pushed him slowly onto his back. He also didn't look down. He didn't want to see what it would be like to fall forever.

Instead, he focused his attention onto his other self, shivering as long, deft fingers untied the sash around his waist. Those same fingers drifted upward to trail over the skin that had just revealed itself, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

The dark one seemed genuinely surprised. "Because I can, of course. Are you still afraid of me? If you are, then it wouldn't be too much of a pain to let you have this back."

Ichigo started when he felt the hilt of the Zangetsu sword being pushed into his hand.

"Take it," the dark one told him. "If you like, you can even kill me with it."

"You know I won't," Ichigo said with a glare.

"That's true. You'll never kill anyone, will you? You're far too soft. It's why you won't mind me doing something like this."

Ichigo yelped as the dark one pressed a hand over his crotch and tried to squirm away, but his other self kept him pinned firmly on his back.

"Don't," he said, panicked. "You can't..."

"I can't?" the dark one echoed. "And why not?"

"Because... because..."

Ichigo broke off with a groan as his other self slowly coaxed him to hardness, stroking and squeezing through the heavy material of his robes. The dark one chuckled.

"Care to finish that sentence, partner?"

Ichigo could only glower furiously.

"You'd look a lot more threatening if you weren't so red in the face. It's all right. You're better like this anyway."

Before Ichigo could even voice a retort, the dark one lowered his head and began scattering kisses over his chest. Ichigo wished he wouldn't. He was rapidly losing the ability to think with a clear head. Then again, he'd never really been able to think properly inside this world. The Zangetsu old man had always been there to guide him, but now he was on his own, alone with the darker half of his soul.

Ichigo wondered if the old man would come if he called for him, but when he tried to test his theory, he found that his mouth didn't seem to be working properly, either. His breath came in little hitches whenever he felt sharp teeth nipping at him, and his stomach grew cold and tense as the dark one slowly worked his way downwards.

"It's all right," his other self told him. "There's no need to be nervous. It's just you and me in here."

If he'd meant to put Ichigo at ease, his words actually ended up having the opposite effect. Ichigo was starting to hate that smile. It irritated him almost as much as it frightened him. It somehow managed to be both mocking and predatory at the same time, and Ichigo knew for a fact that *he'd* never smiled that way before. It just seemed wrong to watch his own face take on such a devious expression.

That sinister smile continued to slide further and further down Ichigo's body, until finally, it settled to a stop right between his thighs. Ichigo was torn between panic and arousal, and he dimly realised that his other self had spoken to him.

"Well, partner? Should I go on?"

Ichigo shook his head automatically, but couldn't keep himself from spreading his legs as the dark one nudged them apart.

"It's just a simple matter of yes or no. Even you could manage that."

Again, Ichigo shook his head, gasping and twitching his hips as the dark one trailed a fingertip along the length of his erection.

"You still don't know what you want? That's okay. I'll help you decide."

Ichigo's body had been tensed in anticipation, but it still came as a total shock to feel the dark one's slick, scalding tongue against his hypersensitive skin.

"W-wait," he said shakily. "Other me..."

The dark one seemed surprised for a second to hear himself being addressed in such a way, but then he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You don't have to say anything else. Your partner will take care of everything."

He was true to his word.

Ichigo had never felt any sense of time inside his inner world before, but now everything seemed to be passing him by in a blur as though someone had just pressed the fast-forward button on his life. He could vaguely hear the sound of his own noises, but his other self remained uncharacteristically quiet as he occupied his mouth with something other than speech.

Ichigo's body didn't seem to be under his control anymore. It jerked and shuddered helplessly as he clung to his sword for dear life, grasping the hilt so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he clutched it desperately to his chest, and then he couldn't take any more.

He remembered crying out to someone or something before his mind went blank, and when he came to again, both he and the Zangetsu sword were being cradled possessively in the dark one's embrace. The dark one looked as peaceful as Ichigo felt, and Ichigo stared at him while he gazed up at the sky.

It took Ichigo a while to realise that the sun was shining. It took him even longer to realise that his inner world seemed suddenly different. The colours had changed since he'd last looked around.

"Isn't this nice?" the dark one said softly. "Everything's so calm and clear."

Ichigo blinked stubbornly in the hope that things would go back to being the way that they had been before. "Something's strange," he said. "Why do I feel so weird?"

The dark one smirked. Ichigo had never seen him look so satisfied with himself before.

"Haven't you noticed yet, partner? We're merging into one."

Ichigo gasped in shock when the dark one turned his head. Brown eyes stared back at him evenly, making Ichigo shiver in fear.

"Take a look at your reflection and you'll see what I mean."

Ichigo craned his neck and glanced at one of the nearby windows. His insides grew cold at what he saw.

"Didn't I tell you, partner? You... your power... everything will soon belong to me."

Ichigo barely heard the words. He was far too busy staring into the glass. His own face was reflected inside it, but his eyes... his eyes were now as black as the dark one's had been.

 

End.


End file.
